healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodsport
Real Name: Shannon Neville Powers: Bloodsport’s primary abilities come from his vampirism. He is largely unharmed by most conventional attacks, primarily gunfire and physical assaults. He has strength, speed, and an intellect beyond any normal human, as well as sharpened senses. He is incredibly knowledgeable on many subjects, primarily cultures, history, and mystic arts. He also has mild hypnotic powers on eye contact, but it relies on an unprepared mind with a weak will. He can dominate certain animals, namely dogs/wolves, crows, and vermin. Bloodsport cannot die until his heart is skewered and his head removed, having lost many of his weaknesses in his higher dealings. He is capable of conventional magic, and uses elementary telekinetics and ESP as well. He can fly under his own power, but is somewhat vulnerable to silver, powerful magic, and any form of strongly concentrated light. Age: 912 Birthplace: Europe Origin: vampire/holy Training: Bloodsport is a genius who has trained in many skills under many masters. Most noteworthy is several years he spent following a wizard as his pupil. Between this, his psychic powers, his species, and his attachment to the overworld, he is highly attuned to the supernatural world. While he prefers to avoid it, he is capable of physical combat and has some knowledge of martial arts. He doesn’t advertise it, but he has access to countless books and vast funds. He speaks most major languages and can feign several accents accurately. Experience (super): 800+ years. Experience (crime fighter): 40 years. Relatives: asistant Background: In his thirties (1135 England; born 1098), he was converted to vampirism against his will. He promptly accepted the lifestyle, growing to savor his immortality, planning in long terms and losing his qualms with murder. He was one of the earliest of the vampires to stop their spreading, though this eventually led to their ultimate fall. He studied often, gathering vast knowledge in many subjects of his time. Mild magic became accessible to him, but his mental focus and consumption of blood over the years manifested in psychic abilities. It was forty years ago that he was approached by Eroch to work for good, which would in turn seal his increased powers and ultimate destiny to reach a positive afterlife. Bloodsport’s work for good was slow at first, but also fairly simple. He was a useful informant for many heroes and police for a time, but eventually moved on to direct crime fighting. He was outstanding with conventional crime, but found himself eventually forced into super villains. After a battle with a light-based villain (Fight Bulb), he recognized his vulnerability and sought out a team. It was after an extensive dry spell and a rejection from the Shadow Pack that he found and joined the Dropouts. Persona: Bloodsport is detached and indifferent in many cases. He has no actual want to do good or help people, being solely motivated by the promise and power granted by the gods. He does care about his friends, but his emotional distance makes him able to disguise it well. His emotions are severely dulled through his vampirism, making him capable of feigning any emotion he pleases. He is not evil, but has no actual dedication to good. He is smug, having surpassed even other vampires by losing his weaknesses and being practically immortal. He is calm and collected, well-read, and curious about many scholarly subjects.